


Кома

by eddiedelete



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: #np Marilyn Manson – Coma WhiteLinkin Park - Lost In The Echo
медицинские нестыковки и выдумки в пользу сюжета.
работа написана в 2013 году, выставлена с прежними ошибками и недочетами.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #np Marilyn Manson – Coma White  
> Linkin Park - Lost In The Echo
> 
> медицинские нестыковки и выдумки в пользу сюжета.
> 
> работа написана в 2013 году, выставлена с прежними ошибками и недочетами.

Черная тень скользила за ним вслед, изредка задерживалась, застревая в трещинках между белыми кафельными плитами. Бежать было сложно, особенно когда тень преломлялась под светом и заполняла воздух диким, разрывающим тишину на молекулярные кусочки, криком – Чунмён закрывал ладонями уши и жмурил глаза, чтобы не видеть, как тень нагоняет, - бежал еще быстрее. Преодолев второй этаж, он свернул с площадки налево - люминесцентные лампы этого коридора были направлены в противоположную сторону. Сухо резко затормозил, встречаясь со своей тенью лицом к лицу. Вытянутой в невесомости бесплотной черной материей. Сердце отбивало в такт трещащих электричеством лампочек и замирало ежесекундно, стоило им погаснуть. Он отвернулся от тени, которой удалось обогнать его под удачным направлением света, и ринулся, что есть сил вперед, не заметив, как перед ним возник человек. Чунмён врезался в него и, отшатнувшись, упал на кафель, разбивая ладони. Острая боль пронзила копчик. Тень отбросило на стену, словно ее отшвырнуло от спины Чунмёна. 

\- Не бойся ее. Она не пытается тебя догнать, просто следует попятам. – Парень, который послужил внезапно выросшей стенкой, присел рядом и посмотрел на прямоугольные лампы, спрятанные за потемневшими от пыли плафонами. Свет потихоньку стал тускнеть, а тень, тихо заскулив, исчезла…или просто затаилась в черном углу. Парень протянул Чунмёну руку, помогая встать на ноги. Его глаза были такими же черными, как материя тени. И блестели необъяснимой радостью, словно Рождество объявили еженедельным праздником. 

\- Кай, - представился он и улыбнулся. – Ты не сумасшедший, если что, - тут же добавил, стоило Чунмёну об этом подумать - о своем сумасшествии. Нормальные люди не бегут от своей тени. 

\- Где я? – Сухо посмотрел на свои руки, едва различив в отсутствии света то, что кожа на тыльной стороне ладоней после ушиба совсем не изменилась – не покраснела, не расцарапалась в кровь, осталась такой же светло-розовой. Но боль по-прежнему игольчато пульсировала в месте чуть ниже запястий. 

\- В больнице. – Кай зацепился пальцами за длинный рукав его кофты и повел прямо по коридору. – Смотри, - указал он, остановившись возле палаты в самом дальнем конце, и пропустил Чунмёна перед собой. Сухо, убедившись, что в помещении темно и единственным источником света служило не по ночному голубое небо за окном - а значит, тень не вылезет наружу - зашел внутрь. На больничной койке лежал парень без сознания. Провода капельниц, прикрепленные к коже на запястьях и вдетые иглами в вены, медленно заполнялись прозрачной жидкостью, кардиограф, висевший рядом с кроватью, изредка пищал, выдавая на экране линии пульса – линии жизни. Его – Чунмёна – жизни. 

Он нашел взглядом Кая и дрожащим голосом произнес:  
\- Я…умер? – хотя звучало абсурдно, учитывая тот факт, что его тело до сих пор было подключено к медицинскому аппарату.  
\- Нет. Знаешь, почему мы здесь? Потому что еще живы, но не можем вернуться обратно, понимаешь? 

Чунмён кивнул, хотя ничего не понял, но решил пока что не вдаваться в подробности, обратив внимание на человека, что сидел у его тела. Глаза Криса были жутко красные, словно белок в зрачках заменили полопавшимися эритроцитами. Такими глаза становятся, когда много плачешь, но слез на лице Ифаня не было. Крис держал руку Чунмёна – того Чунмёна, что сейчас лежал без сознания, - в своих руках и невесомо касался губами его пальцев. Терся щекой о разбитые костяшки, теребя пальцами бинт. Сухо вспомнил - Крис ему очень дорог. 

\- Как мне вернуться? – спросил он у Кая, который прислонился к дверному косяку и, игнорируя происходящее в палате, наблюдал за видом из окна. Небо без звезд, вроде даже смотреть не на что, но он так впился глазами в пейзаж, словно там, за пределами больницы, наступил конец света. Но никаких огней и катастроф, кристальный воздух и голубой шатер, служивший одной из границ их планеты. 

\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Кай. – Если бы знал, то меня бы здесь не было. Пошли отсюда. В этой палате скучно, умереть можно, - пошутил он, негромко засмеявшись. По-детски звонко, но по-взрослому наигранно. – Не будь таким серьезным, расслабься, - посоветовал он, обнаружив на лице Чунмёна хмуро сложенные брови. 

Сухо жутко хотелось залезть обратно в свое тело и проснуться, лишь бы Крис перестал смотреть на него, как на труп, как на что-то несуществующее. Линии на кардиографе, пусть и маленькими зигзагами, но двигались вперед, словно остроугольная волна. Я все еще жив, слышишь? Крис не слышал. Чунмён обошел кровать и подошел к нему вплотную, слегка подув, но Ифань ничего не почувствовал. Их разделяла обыкновенная линия жизни. Кай фыркнул, когда Сухо попытался дотронуться до Криса, но промахнулся. В той реальности Крис был духом для Чунмёна, в этой реальности дух – Чунмён. 

\- Все, пошли уже, пока меня не стошнило. – Сухо хотелось съязвить, но силы на слова закончились, поэтому он покорно вышел из своей палаты. На самом деле, ему было страшно оставаться наедине со своим телом и живым Крисом. 

\- Здесь не так плохо, как тебе кажется. Намного лучше, чем там. – Кай щелкнул пальцами, включая лампы. Тень вылезла из угла, сладко потянулась, будто пробудившись ото сна. Едва слышно зевая, она притихла, насторожилась, как маленький зверек, обнаруживший хищника. – Перестань ее замечать, и она исчезнет из виду, - тоном учителя порекомендовал Кай, заметив пристальный взгляд Чунмёна на затаившейся тени. Мимо них прошла медсестра, столкнувшись плечом к плечу с Каем, но столкновения не произошло. Девушка прошла дальше, не обронив папки с документами и не шикнув от боли. 

\- Странное место, - признался Чунмён. – Как настоящее, но не настоящее. Все наизнанку.  
\- Неправильно. Это не реальность с изнаночной стороны. Просто середина между жизнью и смертью. Не гениально и просто. 

Чунмён вспомнил фильмы про привидения и подумал, что, наверное, их снимали те, кто здесь хоть раз побывал. Иначе откуда сценаристы знают, что середина существует? А тень и вправду пропала, стоило только о ней забыть. 

Когда они поднялись на последний этаж, Кай распахнул двери единственной в коридоре комнаты, и они оказались в огромном пустом зале. Без окон, обои неопределенного цвета, но казалось, что стены излучают лучистый белый свет, словно побелку смешали с фосфором. Заиграла знакомая мелодия, но Чунмён никак не мог вспомнить, кто ее исполнитель. 

\- Ты и не вспомнишь, - наперед ответил Кай, хотя Чунмён не успел озвучить вопрос. Словно парень из больницы читал его мысли. – Здесь – это проекция жизни. Мы не чувствуем боли, но если испытывали ее хоть когда-то, то чувствуем ее воспоминаниями. То же самое с музыкой – ты слышал ее в реальности, но кто поет, никогда не знал. Поэтому и исполнителя вспомнить не можешь. – Кай сделал поворот вокруг себя и начал танцевать. У Чунмёна закружилась голова от абсурдности происходящего. Он вернулся к своей первой мысли – мозг накрыло сумасшествием. Наверное, сейчас его тело где-то там и разум, видимо, тоже. 

Кай продолжал танцевать с закрытыми глазами и плавно перемещаться по бесконечному залу.  
Сухо знал - тень за ним постоянно следила. 

*** 

Чаще всего Чунмён бродил по больнице днем, но потом стал забывать, что означает сам день – какое это время суток, время ли и что вообще такое. Стекла окон побелели, будто внезапно наступила зима, разукрасив все льдом и перекрыв доступ глазам на город. Все здание превратилось в одну большую белую стерилизованную коробку с вделанными в нее лестницами и этажами.  
Сухо приходил к себе в палату только тогда, когда его навещал Крис. Линия кардиографа не менялась, копируя себя предыдущую. В зрачках Криса перестали копиться слезы, только грусть залегла темными кругами вокруг глаз и сухими трещинками забилась на губах. 

\- Есть улучшения? – спросил Крис, когда в палату зашел доктор. Чунмён замер, прислушиваясь и, кажется, не дышал. Хотя такое понятие, как дыхание, здесь не существовало.  
\- Стабильное. Ни улучшений, ни ухудшений. – Пожилой врач потряс одну капельницу, сбивая в ней жидкость, записал что-то в мед. карте и положил ладонь на холодный лоб Чунмёна.  
\- Искусственное питание замедляет метаболизм, поэтому температура падает, но мы ее поднимаем. Если в течение нескольких дней он не очнется, то кома перейдет в более сложную стадию. – Он посмотрел на Криса из-за круглых очков и серьезным тоном произнес. – Вам незачем сидеть с ним так долго. Если будут изменения, дежурная медсестра сообщит. Идите домой, отдохните, - посоветовал врач напоследок, перед тем как выйти. Ифань тяжело вздохнул и, наклонившись, поцеловал Чунмёна в висок.  
\- Я приду завтра, - пообещал он и еле слышно добавил, - и ты тоже приходи, пожалуйста.  
Сухо знал, что ему сейчас не больно и сердце не болит, но память услужливо подкидывала воспоминания – в той реальности он знал, что значит тупая боль в сердце. До отчаяния хотелось вцепиться в плечи Криса, чтобы тот его заметил, и сказать, что Чунмён обязательно вернется, просто пока не знает как.  
\- Через некоторое время он перестанет приходить. – Кай сидел у стены зала и разглядывал валявшуюся на полу пустую раму без картины. – Они всегда бросают, когда начинаешь чуть реже дышать.  
Чунмён сел рядом с ним и, прижав колени к груди, пристроил на одном из них подбородок. Кай выводил на полу, в границах рамы, странные узоры, которые после прикосновения пальцев с поверхностью начинали приобретать различные цвета, складываться в картину.  
\- Как ты это делаешь?  
\- Воображением. Рисую, создаю, что угодно. 

Чунмён взмахнул рукой, рассекая воздух, но никаких цветных линий не появилось. Вообще ничего.  
\- У тебя не получится. Ты не настолько отделен от своего тела. – Кай так же, как и Чунмён несколько секунд назад взмахнул рукой и в воздухе появился танцующий человечек, выделывающий красивые па под музыку, которую зачем-то вспомнил Чунмён. Наверное, потому что тишина, пусть и вымышленная, выворачивала наизнанку. Если бы он мог, то бегал, словно обезумевший, по залу и разбивался телом о стены. Но в этом месте у него всегда быстро заканчивались силы.  
\- Почему ты хочешь вернуться? – внезапно спросил Кай, прихлопнув человечка ладонями. Облачко рассеялось светло-красным дымом. – Там много людей, а здесь никогда никто не задерживается надолго.  
\- А ты почему тогда здесь?  
\- Я не знаю, как вернуться, а дальше меня не пускают. Ты останешься со мной? Тебя туда тоже не пускают, иначе ты давно бы ушел.  
Чунмён промолчал. Он не хотел оставаться и идти дальше. Он хотел вернуться. 

Стена, служившая опорой, исчезла совершенно неожиданно. Именно в этот момент неожиданно, в остальном вполне ожидаемо. Чунмён упал на спину, роняя голову на возникшую из ниоткуда подушку. Простынь холодила обнаженную спину. Уже не первый раз, когда Кай проделывал что-то вроде этого, находя такие игры чем-то забавным. Он навис над Чунмёном и, обведя пальцами контур его губ, поцеловал. Сухо дернулся, чувствуя, как по животу скользит теплая ладонь. Прикосновения были приятными и напоминали о Крисе. У Криса практически всегда руки были теплыми, словно он грел ладони у камина. Это место убивало одиночеством, жутко хотелось кого-то рядом, но Чунмён все равно чувствовал себя предателем, поддаваясь Каю, который говорил, что это не по-настоящему. 

Он оттолкнул Кая и сделал глубокий вдох, как после минутной задержки под водой. Сегодня ему не хотелось играть с Каем в его игры.  
\- Я хочу вернуться не потому что нужен Крису, а потому что мне нужен Крис, - прошептал он, не понимая, почему эта внезапная мысль вдруг стала такой важной. Но чтобы не происходило, все неразрывно было связано с Ифанем. Вся реальная жизнь Чунмёна. Тень, все это время прятавшаяся в одном из углов зала, подошла к Сухо и, взяв за руку, проводила до палаты.  
Чунмён не успел извиниться перед Каем за то, что не может остаться - тень резко толкнула его, и он провалился в собственное тело. 

*** 

Чунмёну хотелось пить. Он еще не открыл глаза, кажется, даже не проснулся окончательно, но знал точно, что безумно хочет глотнуть воды, осушить несколько стаканов, лишь бы горло перестало так неприятно стягивать сухостью. Когда сознание начало проясняться, он ощутил на своих запястьях чьи-то пальцы, держащие его очень крепко. Кто-то кричал, давал непонятные команды, но все голоса и крики превратились в один огромный комок звуков. Тело, словно принадлежало не Чунмёну, рефлекторно подалось вперед, но чужие руки, аккуратно легшие на плечи, вернули его обратно в постель. 

\- Вы меня слышите? – наконец-то различил он слова из общего шума. – Если слышите, то осторожно кивните. – Он кивнул, как сказал голос. Говорить было крайне сложно с сухим горлом и прилипшим к нёбу языком. Кожу на внутренней стороне под сгибом локтя прокололо тонкой иглой, в вену прыснули согревающую жидкость. Чунмён чувствовал, как к нему возвращается зрение, поэтому, едва разлепив слипшиеся долгим сном ресницы, приоткрыл глаза и тут же зажмурился. Слишком светло, слишком много красок. 

\- Старайтесь не делать резких движений. Сейчас медсестра приоткроет вам рот и всунет трубку, не прикусите ей пальцы, - продолжил пошаговую инструкцию все тот же человек. Сухо приготовился, зажимая губами трубку. Вода смочила горло, язык, нёбо и двинулась дальше по глотке. Напившись до состояния «жить можно», он с прежней осторожностью приоткрыл глаза. По-прежнему слепило, но уже не так ярко, можно было различить общие контуры мебели и находившихся в палате людей. Через несколько минут зрение вернулось окончательно. Перед Чунмёном стоял пожилой человек в белом халате с круглыми очками на переносице. За его спиной пряталась молодая медсестра, смотревшая на Чунмёна как на неопознанный летающий объект. Видимо, впервые присутствовала при пробуждении человека из комы. Другая медсестра, чуть старше, меняла капельницы. 

\- Чувствуете какое-нибудь недомогание? – врач подошел к Сухо и, приподняв пальцами потяжелевшие веки, поочередно посветил медицинским фонариком в глаза – сначала в левый зрачок, затем в правый.  
\- Пить охота, - охрипшим голосом ответил Чунмён. – И пальцы не сгибаются.  
\- Это нормально. Вы были в коме шесть дней, поэтому некоторые мышцы временно атрофированы. Скоро все восстановится. Помните, почему здесь оказались?  
\- Меня подрезал тот грузовик? – Чунмён не был уверен во всех воспоминаниях, но последнее, что он помнил – как ехал по главной трассе. И грузовик темно-синего цвета, который пытался обогнать его вопреки движущемуся напротив потоку машин.  
\- Вам повезло. Травма головы без последствий – очень редкий случай. И никаких переломов, все кости целы, кроме ушибленного копчика и слегка обожженных ладоней. Не стоило вам касаться горячего металла.  
\- Что произошло с водителем грузовика?  
Доктор внимательно посмотрел на Сухо, словно оценивая его психическое состояние.  
\- Он погиб. Вождение в пьяном состоянии до добра не доводит, - слова казались осуждающими, но прозвучали довольно обыденно. Наверное, для врачей привычный случай – кто-то виноват, кто-то спасен, иногда это один и тот же человек. Чунмён вжался головой в подушку, когда боль забралась в височную долю. Началась мигрень.  
\- Сейчас вам принесут цитрамон. Кстати, к вам посетитель, - доктор улыбнулся и, приказав медсестре принести нужные таблетки, вышел вместе с ней из палаты.  
Когда Чунмён увидел Криса, ему стало совестно, потому что болезненный вид Ифаня был явным результатом ночных посиделок у его бессознательного тела. А потом стало очень тепло, возможно, та жидкость, вколотая в вену, действовала, но Сухо склонялся к версии, что улыбка Криса и его светившиеся глаза были намного теплее.  
\- Хорошо выспался? – Крис присел на краешек кровати и обнял Сухо, стараясь сжимать его в своих объятиях не так крепко, как хотелось бы.  
\- И даже без снов. – Чунмён уткнулся носом в плечо Ифаня. – Но даже бессознательно мне тебя не хватало больше всего. 

Тень выползла в окно вслед за лунным светом. 

*** 

Чунмён не успевал засыпать, как его автоматически выталкивало из сна, словно кто-то преднамеренно расталкивал за плечи, чтобы не дать ему спокойно окунуться в мир Морфея. В глазах резало неприятной болью, как после долгого и упорного разглядывания силуэта в темноте – они слезились, на уголках покалывало, будто по векам пробегались мимолетные электрические разряды, вгрызаясь в тонкую кожу. Как можно тише Сухо выбрался из кровати, стараясь не разбудить Криса, и заперся в ванной, тут же опустошая полку шкафчика от лекарств. Найдя среди кучи баночек снотворное, он сел около бортика ванны и, высыпав оттуда две таблетки, растолок их на керамической поверхности в порошок дном пластмассовой упаковки. Для полноты картины не хватало зажигалки, металлической ложки и кредитной карточки, чтобы измельчить крупные крошки. Как притон для наркомана. Чунмён и чувствовал себя наркоманом, только наркотиком в его случае был сон – такой нужный, но далекий. Который хотелось впрыснуть через шприц в вену или зачерпнуть ложкой, поджечь ее огнем и вдыхать в себя вытравленный из порошка пар. Чувствовать, как успокоение молекулами проникает под кожу, в легкие, срастается с клетками головного мозга. 

Сухо стряхнул растолченный порошок на ладонь, затем закинул его, словно шипучий сахар, себе в рот, облизывая тыльную сторону от белых крошек. Он поднялся на ноги, игнорируя игольчатые ощущения в ступнях, чтобы раскрутить краник и запить горькость, раздражающую рецепторы языка, пресной холодной водой. Врач категорически запретил ему глотать твердые продукты - таблетки круглой формы в том числе - потому что они застревали где-то в горле, не поступая в желудок и из-за этого медленно рассасываясь. Сухо никак не мог освоиться в собственном теле. Несмотря на то, что он пролежал в коме от силы неделю, некоторые суставы и мышцы по-прежнему не слушались, словно превратились в вату. 

Когда снотворное начало действовать, сон потихоньку кутал в свои объятия, Чунмён быстренько навел порядок в ванной, расставил все лекарства в произвольном порядке, не обращая внимания на подписанные категории, и вернулся обратно в постель, сворачиваясь в позу эмбриона. Наконец-то тело расслабилось, а поток сознания, который до этого бушевал, словно шумный прибой, разбивая море волнами и волнуясь из стороны в сторону, становился все тише, плескаясь редкой рябью. Сон пришел спустя несколько минут, как Сухо лег в кровать. 

Чунмёну снова снился безликий парень, танцующий в огромном белом зале. В пустом и жутком помещении, без окон и дверей, голыми стенами и потолком. С каждым движением парень становился все более отчетливым, обрисованный силуэт превращался в настоящую картину. Чунмён стоял, привалившись к стене спиной, и наблюдал за ним, ощущая где-то в районе глотки вину, которая застряла огромным комом – не проглотить, не выплюнуть. Парень двигался так легко, словно сросся с воздухом, который невидимой пленкой покрыл его тело. Он был необъяснимо притягателен: может быть, все из-за чарующих танцев, которые повторялись из сна в сон, но движения повторениями не являлись. Парень внезапно остановился и посмотрел на Чунмёна так укоризненно, что в жилах заледенела кровь, бросившись по протокам колким льдом и цепляясь за кровяные тельца острыми углами. В этот момент Сухо хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь растолкал его и разбудил, вывел из состояния сна, лишь бы не видеть печальных детских глаз, которые отпечатывались в подсознании и преследовали Чунмёна в реальности. Но сон продолжался, а парень, не отрываясь, буравил его тяжелым взглядом. 

\- Ты должен был остаться со мной, - с упреком сказал он Чунмёну, подходя ближе. Стена за Сухо превратилась в желейный раствор, прилипая к сухим ладоням. Тело с каждым шагом парня в его сторону утопало куда-то в неизвестность. Чунмён хотел оттолкнуться, но только больше увязал в растворе, которое, как болото, утягивало его в себя. Он глотал воздух, но вместо этого захлебывался, словно в рот попадал перенасыщенный тяжелыми газами кислород. Парень, приблизившись, проигнорировал руку Чунмёна и со всей силы толкнул его в грудь, выбивая оставшийся кислород из легких. 

Проснувшись, Чунмён стремительно открыл глаза, наверное, слишком резко, потому что боль была такой сильной, словно его лишили век посредством раскаленных щипцов. Голова болела еще жутче, будто с нее сняли скальпель без анестезии и пришили тупыми ржавыми иглами обратно на место. Сердце бешено, срываясь в волновые импульсы, заколотилось, когда вместо темного пространства их с Крисом спальни он наткнулся на склонившуюся над ним бесплотную материю, сливающуюся своей прозрачностью с темнотой. Казалось, что она размеренно дышала, касаясь несуществующими пальцами щеки Чунмёна. Стоило ее заметить, как материя, бесплотная сущность неизвестного происхождения, бросилась, чуть ли не со скоростью света в другой конец комнаты, выбираясь из помещения через дверную щель. Сухо закрыл глаза и накрыл веки рукой, успокаиваясь. Всего лишь отголосок сна. Просто его последствие. Там, вместе с танцующим парнем, он видел тень, притаившуюся в углу. Вот она и показалась. Шутки подсознания, не более. 

Чунмён повернулся, утыкаясь влажным лбом в спину Криса. Разумом он понимал, что все это бред, никакой материи в комнате не было, но страх без убеждений – он просто сковал тело и легкие, перенаправив всю отрицательную энергию на сердце, которое, казалось, сейчас взорвется от переизбытка ощущений. 

Крис, будто почувствовав, что что-то не так, проснулся, переворачиваясь с боку на бок лицом к Чунмёну. Сухо даже в темноте различил его встревоженный взгляд.  
\- Снова кошмары? – обеспокоенным голосом спросил он, притягивая Сухо к себе поближе.  
\- Это не кошмары. Сон нарушился, а это выматывает. Вот и срываюсь, - объяснил Чунмён, убеждая в этом больше не Криса, а самого себя. – Мне постоянно снится один и тот же парень. Я не знаю, кто он, но такое чувство, что я перед ним очень виноват.  
\- Мне ревновать? – пошутил Ифань, получив в ответ нехилый тык острым локтем в ребра.  
\- Я серьезно. – Чунмён вздохнул, заполняя легкие теплом, что исходило от Криса. Лежать в его объятиях было очень спокойно и умиротворенно, как вылупившемуся птенцу под крылом матери. Страх рассыпался, словно многолетняя засохшая штукатурка, оставляя после себя неровности.  
\- По словам сомнологов, нам снятся люди, которых мы либо знаем, либо когда-то видели, даже если мельком. Может, это был парень, с которым ты когда-то столкнулся и выбил из толпы? Ты не успел извиниться, вот он тебе и запомнился, - достаточно серьезно проговорил Крис, понимая, как для Чунмёна это важно. Зачесав темно-гранатовые пряди, которые сейчас были похожи на цвет потухшего угля, в сторону, он поцеловал его в висок, меряя губами температуру тела. Убедившись, что жара нет, Крис осторожно поинтересовался. – Тебе страшно после снов?  
\- Не знаю...кажется. – Чунмён решил промолчать о том, что, просыпаясь, видит над собой тень. Не хватало того, чтобы Крис принял его за сумасшедшего. Сам Сухо был уже недалек от этой мысли, да и стресс после аварии и комы предрасположили его к шизоидным расстройствам. 

Ифань аккуратно приподнял лицо Чунмёна за подбородок, целуя в пересохшие губы. Не углубляя поцелуй, он слегка покусывал зубами тонкую кожу, забираясь рукой под свободную майку. Пальцами, словно кисточками, вырисовывал на слегка влажной коже иероглифы, значения которых Сухо не знал, но догадывался. С пуховым одеялом и рядом с Крисом было довольно жарко, а от его действий и прикосновений становилось еще жарче. Чунмён соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не соскучился по этому. За всего одну неделю. Соскучился по совместным завтракам, сорванным во время обеденных перерывов быстрым поцелуям, ночам, проведенным в одной кровати, и Крису - с него все начиналось, остальное же было приятным ответвлением.  
\- Что случилось? – удивился Сухо, когда Крис неожиданно отстранился.  
\- Ты опять пил снотворное? – то ли вопрос, то ли утверждение. Крис поморщился, видимо, почувствовав привкус таблеток, и неодобрительно покачал головой. Чунмён еле сдержал смешок. Вид Ифаня был непривычно напыщенным.  
\- Не мог уснуть. А завтра важный день, ты же знаешь, - как оправдание.  
\- Знаю, господин самый молодой ассистент кафедры журналистики, специалист по учебно-методической работе первой категории, - с улыбкой и четко проговорил Крис. – А знаешь, что еще? Чтобы уснуть, надо немного утомиться. Ну и, раз мы оба проснулись… - он слегка надавил на плечо Чунмёна, опрокидывая своего парня на спину и подминая под себя. Сухо не успел опротестовать решение Криса, плавясь под такими необходимыми всегда прикосновениями. 

*** 

\- Волнуешься? 

Сухо покачал головой, что могло значить «да» так же, как и «нет».  
\- «В первый раз в первый класс» – вот как я себя чувствую, - ответил он, пытаясь справиться с галстуком. Пальцы дрожали, видимо, все-таки волновался. Крис, наблюдая за бесплодными попытками Чунмёна завязать себе галстук, усмехнулся. Подошел к нему и, развернув к себе лицом, быстро завязал правильный узел. Чунмён снова повернулся к зеркалу, оценивая свой внешний вид. Вроде неплохо. 

\- Волноваться – это нормально. Просто будь собой, и студенты к тебе потянутся, - подбадривающе. Чунмён улыбнулся отражению Криса и, сделав пару релаксирующих упражнений с вдохами и выдохами, вышел из квартиры, услышав напоследок «Я за тобой заеду после пар». 

Начало сентября ознаменовалось августовским солнцем, спрятанным за перистыми облаками, прохладным ветром и потускневшими зелеными листьями. До университета удобнее было добраться на машине, но пока что Чунмён не был готов на ней ездить. Стоило сесть за руль, как перед глазами выстраивался поток машин, а синий грузовик, выехавший навстречу этому потоку, превращался в груду металлолома. Поэтому Сухо решил добраться до университета на метро, так безопаснее, решил он. По крайней мере, никакая катастрофа от него не зависит. 

День располагал к хорошему настроению, хотя бы из-за выглядывавшего, пусть уже холодного солнца. Волнение отступало, поэтому оказавшись в университете, Чунмён более или менее был спокоен. Сначала заглянул в деканат, взял списки учащихся; по пути к аудитории купил в автомате черный кофе без сахара, который помог ему взбодриться после бессонной ночи. В помещении еще никого не было, до прихода первого студента-второкурсника Сухо успел разложить на столе книги, журнал посещаемости и списки, которые ему предоставил деканат. Подключив ноутбук к зарядному устройству, он зашел на сайт университета, проверяя свое расписание на всю неделю. 

Аудитория потихоньку заполнялась. Чунмён с досадой отметил, что практически каждый вошедший парень, несмотря на разницу с ним в три-четыре года, выглядел старше. Именно этого он и боялся, что его, как преподавателя, визуально не воспримут всерьез, тем более, что до преподавателя ему еще два года нужно проработать ассистентом и по окончанию сдать научную дипломную работу. 

Когда с начала пары прошло пять минут, Чунмён поднялся с кресла, поприветствовал студентов и представился. Записал на доске свое имя и адрес электронной почты, на которую нужно было присылать все контрольные, научные работы и работы для конференций. 

\- Темы представлены на сайте университета в разделе журналистики, - дописав мелом на доске всю информацию, он повернулся лицом к аудитории и мысленно облегченно выдохнул. Все студенты, склонившись над тетрадями, молча за ним записывали. Вести лекцию теперь не казалось чем-то страшным. 

Начал он рассказывать с истории журналистики: с древних времен про ораторское искусство, приводя в примеры Демосфена и Цицерона. Кто-то из студентов, Чунмён пока не знал ничьих имен, дополнил про Древний Египет и первые, напоминающие журнальные статьи, записи в папирусах. До какого-то момента лекция проходила просто прекрасно – Чунмён рассказывал, просил записать конкретную информацию, отвечал на вопросы, но потом, заметив человека на последнем ряду, вся хвалебная уверенность канула в небытие. На него внимательно смотрели те детские печальные глаза, те самые, черные, словно бездонные, глаза, принадлежавшие парню из сна. Стопроцентная копия. Внешне это был один и тот же человек, только печаль, легшая дымкой на зрачки, не была такой явной, как во сне, спрятавшись за наглым взглядом. Сухо чувствовал, что страх снова вылезает из подсознания, растворяясь в крови, будто порошковый мышьяк, заставляя клетки сворачиваться. Он извинился перед студентами, которые успели заметить заминку в его словах, и покинул аудиторию, бегом срываясь в туалетную комнату. 

Отражение усмехалось над ним, показывая существо, похожее на выбеленного хлоркой человека. Чунмён склонился над раковиной, пульс истерично выбивался за стенки сосудов, сердце волнением приподнялось к горлу и пульсировало так быстро, словно собиралось выбраться из Чунмёна вместе с завтраком. Спустя несколько минут, охладив лицо водой, Чунмён успокоился, понимая, что чересчур близко принял совпадение. Как сказал Крис…всего лишь парень из толпы. А после комы... Мало ли какие могли произойти нарушения в его голове. 

Вернувшись в аудиторию за пять минут до окончания пары, Чунмён попросил старосту отметить присутствующих и отметиться людям, которые выбрали темы для докладов по его предмету. Когда толпа рассеялась, он собрал бумаги в портфель и выключил ноутбук от зарядного устройства.  
\- Извините. Можно кое-что уточнить? – Чунмён поднял голову и чуть ли не заскулил. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Тот самый парень смотрел на него с ожиданием.  
\- Да, конечно, - как можно более ровно ответил Сухо, хотя ситуация выбивала его из колеи.  
\- Меня нет в списке, а я хотел бы писать доклад у вас.  
\- Ты новенький? – уточнил Чунмён, снова вытаскивая из портфеля список учащихся. Парень кивнул. – Как тебя зовут?  
\- Ким Чонин. – Сухо два раза пробежался по именам, но нужного не нашел. – Я уточню в деканате. Посмотри на сайте, там есть темы. Как выберешь, пришлешь мне на почту, хорошо?  
Чонин, кивая повторно, попрощался и вышел из зала, пряча руки в карманах черных брюк.  
\- У меня в списке нет одного студента. – Чунмён подошел к секретарше и отдал девушке распечатанный ей же лист. – Ким Чонин, проверьте, пожалуйста.  
Девушка застучала пальцами по клавиатуре.  
\- Совсем недавно внесли в списки, наверное, несколько дней назад, а я подготовила документацию за неделю, - объяснила она, выводя через принтер новый полный список.  
\- Спасибо. – Чунмён неуверенно остановился около двери, думая, спросить или лучше промолчать. Секретарша, печатавшая что-то в своем компьютере, оторвалась от экрана, не услышав хлопка двери.  
\- Что-то еще?  
\- Да, если можно. – Чунмён неловко улыбнулся. – Не знаешь, почему он перевелся? Все-таки второй курс… – обратился к ней не как к секретарю, а как к своей бывшей одногруппнице, надеясь, что ее болтливость не подведет и в этот раз.  
\- А он и не переводился. Учился здесь два года назад, а потом его мама подписала заявление на академический отпуск, вроде по здоровью. Теперь вот восстановился там, где остановился.  
\- Спустя два года? – удивился Чунмён.  
\- Это нормально. То же самое, что для студентов, которые уходят в армию. А зачем тебе? Ты же не..? – девушка игриво подняла брови, смахивая челку со лба.  
\- Что? Господи, нет! Конечно, нет! - Чунмён едва не задохнулся от попытки сто раз сказать «нет». Секретарша рассмеялась, поднимая руки перед собой, словно сдаваясь.  
\- Расслабься. Я пошутила. Передавай привет Крису.  
Чунмён еще раз поблагодарил ее, покидая деканат. 

Сухо провел в университете часа два-три, не больше, а погода на улице изменилась до неузнаваемости. Поднялся ветер, подгоняя перед собой черные тучи. Солнце, которое зажало кирпичными домами, потускнело и походило на огненный обруч, внутри которого зияла пустота. Чунмён, спустившись по лестнице, заметил Чонина, сидевшего на парапете у велосипедной стоянки. На нем была светло-серая майка, не по сезону открывающая ключицы и шею, и тонкая кожаная куртка. Чунмёну хотелось укутать его в одеяло, потому что было жутко холодно, сам он за несколько минут продрог до костей. Сейчас этот парень был меньше всего похож на парня из сна. Здесь – у него было имя, наглый самоуверенный взгляд и улыбка-усмешка. Там – это был одинокий парень, еще совсем ребенок с грустными глазами, ребенок, который просил Чунмёна остаться. Где остаться и зачем, Сухо так и не смог понять, хотя снов на раскрытие тайны было достаточно. 

У ворот просигналили.  
Чунмён, поежившись, выпустил воротник пиджака наверх, пряча шею от мерзкого ветра, и подошел к машине Криса. Прежде чем забраться в салон, он оглянулся назад, но на парапете уже никто не сидел. 

*** 

В утро понедельника бледно-желтые лучи вылизывали лужи с асфальта, которые нарисовал сентябрьский дождь прошлой ночью. Начало осени подверглось жутким переменным метаморфозам: днем тускло, но все еще тепло светило солнце, ночью - мелкие крапинки небесной воды стекали по красноватым листьям, давая им последнюю надежду задержаться на ветках. Чунмён отвернулся от огромного окна, за которым было слишком светло для сонного человека, и прикрыл глаза. Студенты все равно были заняты контрольной работой, поэтому можно было отвлечься на некоторое время. 

Очередной понедельник, очередная бессонная ночь, очередные кошмары. Казалось, что это проклятый адский круг, в котором можно было бесконечно крутиться, но не выбраться. Круг, перечеркивающийся много раз прямыми линиями, создавая тем самым жуткий лабиринт снов. Сегодня Чунмёну снился маленький мальчик с чумазым лицом и разбитыми в кровь коленками. Он выкапывал лопаткой ямку в песочнице, пока слезы стекали с грязных щек на его хрупкие лодыжки. Сухо подсел к нему и спросил, почему он плачет, но мальчик, словно не слыша, продолжал выкапывать ямку и тихо всхлипывать. Когда он, наконец, поднял голову, Чунмён удивленно застыл. У малыша были темно-карие глаза Ким Чонина. С отчаянной тоской и потускневшей, будто древнее зеркало, жизнью, которая застыла в зрачках, не выплывая к радужке, мальчик попросил остаться, цепляясь за руку Чунмёна тонкими пальчиками, исписанными сухими царапинами. 

Когда по залу зашелестели тетрадными листами, Чунмён открыл глаза и повернулся к аудитории. Большая часть студентов уже выполнила свое задание, поэтому занималась посторонними делами. Сухо кинул быстрый взгляд на ряд, где сидел Чонин, и столкнулся с привычной усмешкой. Такое внимание жутко раздражало. Чунмёну казалось, что парень за ним постоянно наблюдает. И не только в реальности. 

Сухо попросил старосту собрать контрольные работы и, получив приличную стопку, первым покинул аудиторию, не давая возможности никому из студентов остановить его, чтобы задать вопросы по учебе. Непрофессионально, но в голове давило так больно, словно височные доли примагничивались друг к другу, но чуть ближе к середине резко возвращались на место, отдаваясь мерзкой трелью в затылке. Поэтому он избегал любых разговоров. Настроение ухудшилось, когда на парковке он не обнаружил машину Ифаня. Обычно Крис всегда заезжал за Чунмёном, если его пары заканчивались после обеда.  
\- Я могу подвезти вас, если хотите, - за разочарованием в сегодняшнем дне Сухо не заметил, что рядом с ним, прислонившись к железным воротам, стоял Чонин. Только сейчас он почувствовал запах дыма от горькой сигареты, которую курил его студент.  
\- Думаю, я доберусь на метро, спасибо, - Чунмён еще раз осмотрел парковочную площадку, а затем двинулся к воротам. Солнечные лучи спрятались за тучами, а на лужах стали появляться разрастающиеся кругляшки. Дождь накинулся на город исподтишка, словно специально дожидаясь того момента, когда люди начнут прятать зонты и открывать головы. Чунмён едва не взвыл от досады – все складывалось против него. И пальцы, схватившие за рукав, очередное тому доказательство.  
\- Глупо отказываться, хён. Вы же промокнете раньше, чем доберетесь до подземки, - в глазах Чонина было столько убедительности, что Сухо просто сдался и сел в чужую машину, в салоне которой было тепло и уютно. В отличие от улицы, где с асфальта поднялся завывающий ветер.  
Чунмён только к середине дороги понял, что не сказал Чонину свой адрес, но судя по маршруту, тот знал его и без напоминаний. Сухо ненавидел себя за паранойю, но ему не нравилось, что кто-то знает о нем больше, чем нужно.  
\- Вы верите, что сны снятся не просто так? – если бы Чунмён был за рулем, то они определенно въехали в ближайший столб. Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно, но так совпадал с мыслями самого Сухо, словно Чонин поселился в его голове и подслушивал.  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Это по теме моей работы «Мир снов». Я присылал вам на почту черновик, вы не читали еще?  
Чунмён покачал головой. Все выходные он мучился от головной боли.  
\- Не успел. Если честно, я не очень хороший психолог, но думаю, что сны, как игра подсознания, поэтому не просто так.  
\- Почему ты тогда игнорируешь свои сны? – переход от «вы к «ты» был таким же резким, как тон Чонина. Он как раз припарковался к дому Чунмёна, буравя его тем самым взглядом маленького мальчика из песочницы. – Я же просил тебя остаться.  
\- Я…я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - Чунмён быстро отстегнул ремень, чтобы вылезти из машины, но Чонин задержал его, крепко хватая за локоть.  
\- Понимаешь, просто не помнишь, - Сухо не успел ничего ответить. Как только к его губам прижались чужие губы со вкусом горьких сигарет или просто осени, голова закружилась от калейдоскопа воспоминаний. 

Встреча с вытянутой в невесомости бесплотной черной материей лицом к лицу… 

Парень с черными глазами, как материя тени. 

\- Кай, - представился он и улыбнулся. 

\- Знаешь, почему мы здесь? Потому что еще живы, но не можем вернуться обратно, понимаешь? 

\- Я не знаю, как вернуться, а дальше меня не пускают. Ты останешься со мной? Тебя туда тоже не пускают, иначе ты давно бы ушел. 

\- Я хочу вернуться не потому что нужен Крису, а потому что мне нужен Крис. 

Черная вспышка, будто Чунмёна скинули в чернильное море.  
\- Кай? – собственный голос не слушался, поэтому получилось надломлено, словно произнесенное имя выбили ударом под дых. Чунмён несмело дотронулся до смуглого лица, чтобы убедиться, что это не бесплотная оболочка, обрисованная воздухом и закрашенная под человека.  
\- Я вернулся за тобой, - Кай поймал пальцы Сухо и робко поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони - такой доверительный жест, что сердце защемило лживым осколком. Чунмён знал, что ни в чем не виновен, потому что правильнее там, где Крис, но вина железным замком разъехалась под ребрами, оголяя непрошенные чувства наружу.  
\- Почему ты хочешь вернуться?  
\- Мне не нравится здесь. Здесь слишком больно… я ощущаю это всем своим существом, а там такого нет. Там красиво, помнишь? Можно создать собственный мир, какой угодно. Закрой глаза, я напомню, - Чонин провел ладонью по векам Чунмёна, как обычно делают мертвому человеку, которого провожают на ту сторону. Услышав шепотом «открывай», Чунмён, словно тряпичная кукла, послушно выполнил то, что говорит Кай. Они стояли на обрыве у моря, которое покрылось толстым слоем льда. Подо льдом летали птицы, пытаясь клювами пробить корочку и выбраться из ледяного подводного царства.  
В облаках плавали дельфины, между тучами прятались киты, медузы глотали звезды, которые светились сквозь их тела люминофором. Небо как изнаночная сторона океана.  
По левую сторону от обрыва росли бумажные деревья, сплетаясь корнями вверх. Деревянные журавли пытались взлететь, но падали в море, разбиваясь об лед. 

Чунмён не успел полностью осмотреться, снова оказываясь в салоне машины. Под кожей разряжалось электричество, пуская по всему телу мурашки.  
\- Здесь такого не увидишь, - на ладони Чонина догорал феникс, взрываясь пеплом.  
\- А там все ненастоящее, понимаешь?  
\- Какая разница? - Кай стукнул кулаком по рулю, психуя. - Это все из-за него? Из-за него ты вернулся и не хочешь возвращаться?  
Чунмён покачал головой. Дело ведь не только в этом. То есть он ведь соврет, если скажет, что не хочет жить. Тем более когда есть для кого.  
\- Если его не станет, ты вернешься? - после последних слов Кая, что-то внутри оборвалось, словно натянутую тонкую струну резко срезали медиатором. Чунмён не стал переспрашивать, выбегая из машины. Сердце встряхивало дикими толчками прямиком к лопатке, пока Чунмён не захлопнул дверь своей квартиры. Выровняв дыхание, он позвал несколько раз Криса, но наткнулся на тишину.  
\- Что за..? Крис! – Чунмён сорвался к лежащему около холодильника парню, тут же прижимая большой палец к пульсу на запястье. Биение слабое и редкое, но было. Крис прокашлялся. На белый кафель брызнули густые капли крови. Чунмёну показалось, что за небоскребами только что вспыхнуло солнце и, как феникс, рассыпалось прахом. Сожженный город спокойно тлел под дождем, пока Сухо набирал номер скорой помощи. 

 

Чунмёну хотелось проснуться. Вынырнуть из глубокого сна в реальность, в которой не было аварии, комы, середины между жизнью и смертью. Не было мальчика с несчастными глазами. Люди в больнице, как мелкие муравьи, мельтешили туда-сюда, не обращая внимания на сгорбившегося на скамейке человека. Кто-то громко разговаривал, кто-то перешептывался – удивительный живой поток для такого гиблого места. Когда доктор вышла из реанимации и стянула с лица белую маску, Чунмён облегченно выдохнул, сердце пропустило удар. Она сдержанно улыбалась.  
\- Отравление разбавленной кислотой. Ему очень повезло, что концентрация была ниже средней, еще два процента и последствия могли быть намного хуже, - во второй раз повторила она, но Чунмён все равно внимательно слушал.  
\- Он…может говорить?  
Женщина ободряюще похлопала Чунмёна по плечу.  
\- Сейчас Криса перевезут в палату, но ты можешь зайти. Процедуру закончили полчаса назад. Не забывайте про полицию, я вам говорила.  
\- Я помню, - появилось странное желание обнять доктора, но это, наверное, было бы слишком бестактно. Поэтому он кивнул, поблагодарив ее за все, и зашел в реанимационную комнату. Из-за обязательной медицинской маски стало трудно дышать…или Чунмёну слишком сложно удавалось подавлять свой неуместно возникший страх. 

На уголках бледно-розовых губ Криса пузырились кровяные бляшки, лицо было белее обычного, но в целом, он выглядел неплохо. Отчего-то Чунмёну было страшно просто заговорить с ним, не говоря о том, чтобы всего лишь прикоснуться.  
\- Я все еще жив, - сорванным голосом, жутко охрипшим, словно пропел несколько часов фальцетом под ледяным душем. Чунмён неосознанно рассмеялся такому Крису, но стало проще, словно смех разрядил нагнетающую обстановку.  
\- Ты решил, что одного меня было недостаточно в больнице? – Чунмён зачесал челку Ифаня на бок – глупый повод, чтобы прикоснуться к любимому человеку, но все же.  
\- Куда ты, туда и я, - вслед рассмеялся он, но тут же закашлялся. Сухо не успел спрятать обеспокоенный взгляд, за что получил недовольный от своего парня.  
\- Крис, как так получилось?  
\- Я не знаю. Хотел выпить минералки.  
\- А запах? Ты не почувствовал, что пахнет странно?  
\- Я просто хотел пить, - Крис невольно скривился, чувствуя боль в желудке. – Знаешь, меньше всего я ожидал кислоту вместо минералки.  
\- Доктор сказала, что в полиции хотят завести дело…  
\- Нет, - перебил Крис, - я сказал ей, что отзову заявление, - и, опережая серьезно настроенного Чунмёна, продолжил, - хватит с нас этого. Ничего страшного не произошло, а с производителем минералки пусть разбираются без меня.  
Сухо не стал спорить. Потому что знал, что производители тут ни при чем.  
В комнату зашли медбратья, поэтому Чунмён улыбнулся Крису, хотя за маской этого все равно не было видно, и пообещал зайти чуть позже.  
\- Я спущусь на этаж интенсивной терапии, поздороваюсь со своим врачом, хорошо? - Крис кивнул, устало прикрывая глаза. 

 

В отделении интенсивной терапии было очень тихо, все звуки будто заглушались давящей замогильной атмосферой. Чунмён попытался вспомнить, говорил ли ему Кай, как попал в кому, в какой палате лежал, но, кажется, Кай вообще мало, что о себе рассказывал, поэтому Чунмён понадеялся на молодую девушку из регистрационного пункта. Она заполняла бланки, поэтому не сразу заметила Сухо, который мялся около стола и не знал, как начать разговор.  
\- Привет. Чем могу быть полезна? – девушка, наконец, обратила внимание на посетителя. Она разглядывала лицо Чунмёна пару секунд, прежде чем шепотом удивиться, - я тебя помню! Ты недавно только лежал в нашем отделении. Ким…  
\- Чунмён, - напомнил он, радуясь, что дежурная медсестра его помнила.  
\- Точно, Чунмён. Прости, столько людей, всех не упомнишь, - она махнула рукой в сторону стула. – Присядешь? У тебя все хорошо? – Сухо поддакнул, располагаясь напротив нее.  
\- Ты не встречал своего врача?  
\- Нет, после выздоровления не было времени зайти, - соврал Чунмён. На самом деле, ему было жутко возвращаться обратно и если бы не обстоятельства, то он обходил бы эту клинику всевозможными путями.  
\- Значит, ты не знаешь? – девушка, видимо, воодушевилась. – Доктор Пак прозвал тебя проводником из потустороннего мира. Сразу после тебя очнулся мальчик, который пробыл в коме два года. Удивительное совпадение, правда?  
\- Два года? – голова Чунмёна внезапно отяжелела в несколько раз, словно мозжечок налился свинцом. Слишком много всего для одного дня.  
\- Это не рекордное время, но в нашей клинике такое впервые. Мальчик отравился снотворным. Откачать откачали, а разбудить не смогли.  
\- Отравился снотворным… то есть попытка самоубийства?  
\- Вроде того. Кажется, он занимался каким-то спортом, но из-за серьезной травмы его не допустили к соревнованиям. Он постоянно чувствовал боль в ноге из-за титановой пластины, если я правильно запомнила, - девушка задумалась, словно что-то вспоминая, а потом легонько хлопнула ладошкой по лбу. – Я только что нарушила все правила медицинской этики.  
Чунмён ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\- Я никому не расскажу. А сейчас с ним все хорошо?  
\- Относительно. Его выписали, но… Если честно, мне жаль этого парня. Он потерял два года жизни и вернулся к тому, от чего хотел избавиться. Это страшно, - медсестра вздохнула, скрепляя бланки в одну папку. – Ты просто так зашел?  
\- Да, просто хотел поздороваться, - Чунмён поднялся со стула и, достав из кармана карамельную конфетку, протянул ее девушке.  
\- Спасибо, - ее губы растянулись в счастливой улыбке. Иногда людям немного надо, чтобы улыбнуться. 

Вернувшись домой, Чунмён упал на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
Теперь ему казалось, что куда бы он ни пошел, черная материя всюду преследовала его, словно смерть, шла попятам. 

*** 

Облака, словно восковые, плавились под закатным солнцем и стекали по небу серым туманом. В открытой форточке ветер сплетал запахи октября – сырой земли, подгнивающих листьев и свежего дождя. Чунмёну не нравилась эта осень. В ней было много символов и дурных знамений, после которых на душе становилось слишком гадко. Сухо испуганно вздрогнул, почувствовав чужие пальцы на спине.  
\- Ты чего? – Крис обнял его за плечи, утыкаясь носом в пульсирующую жилку на шее. С каждым днем становилось сложнее отличать сны от реальности, и только присутствие Криса разграничивало эти две стороны. Чунмён потерся щекой о макушку своего парня и повернулся к нему лицом. В глазах Ифаня не было черных материй, только светлая ночь и раздвоившееся закатное солнце, полумесяцами качаясь по краям зрачков.  
\- Ничего. Рад, что тебя выписали и мне не придется спать одному, - Чунмён прижался лбом к груди Криса, позволяя себе минутную слабость. – Самая ужасная осень, да?  
\- Бывало и хуже, не думай об этом, - Крис потрепал Чунмёна по волосам и потянул к кровати.  
Небо разрослось плотными тучами, словно сорняки полопались из звезд. Ифань засыпал быстро, поэтому несколько долгих минут Чунмён слушал его размеренное дыхание, пока сон не окутал его расслабляющей пеленой. 

Лед на море треснул. Птицы, размахиваясь огромными крыльями, вылетали наружу, расплескивая водоем до шторма. Чунмёну не хотелось смотреть, как обезумевшие птицы разрывали клювами дельфинов, ныряющих в облака, как сгоняли китов из-за туч, как проглатывали медуз вместе со звездами.  
\- Почему они так делают? – Кай снова появился из ниоткуда, будто разобрался на молекулы и собрался только тогда, когда встретил Чунмёна.  
С неба стекала синяя кровь.  
\- Потому что воздух – стихия птиц, а не рыб. Они всего лишь отвоевали свою территорию.  
Кай сел на сухую землю у края обрыва, свесив ноги вниз к морю. Вокруг него танцевали человечки, будто созданные из случайной кляксы.  
\- Мы должны скорее вернуться. Здесь я не могу их всегда контролировать.  
\- Кай, - Чунмён прикоснулся к его руке. Чонин подул на мизерных людей, превращая их в ветер. – Я не могу вернуться. Моя жизнь – не здесь. И твоя тоже.  
\- Ты знаешь, каково это, когда ты засыпаешь с болью и просыпаешься с ней? Когда таблетки уже не помогают, а только усиливают боль? Там можно забыть об этом, не чувствовать, что кости под кожей, будто наждаком точат. – Кай отсел назад, чтобы выпрямить ноги и с левой подтянуть штанину вверх. От колена к лодыжке тянулся шрам, жутко напоминающий штрихи на линейке. – Я не могу наступать, чтобы не было больно, а там я могу и прыгать, и танцевать. – Чунмён осторожно провел по линии рубца, чувствуя под кожей твердый металл, отдернул руку, словно обжегся.  
\- Почему я должен вернуться с тобой?  
\- Мне одному скучно.  
\- Бред какой-то, - не выдержав всего абсурда, пусть и во сне, Чунмён поднялся, стряхивая с брюк пепел, и зашагал в другую сторону. От моря, от обрыва, от неба, в котором птицы держали в клювах мертвых дельфинов, от просьб Кая. Это безумие – считать, что он захочет вернуться обратно.  
\- Если ты не вернешься со мной, то лишишься самого дорогого человека.  
Чунмён затормозил, поворачиваясь. Лицо Кая было непривычно озлобленным, но таким, какие бывают у избалованных детей, чьи прихоти уже не исполняют.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Если ты не вернешься со мной, то в следующий раз в желудке Криса будет это, - Кай поднял руку на уровень их глаз и разжал кулак, из которого посыпались лезвия. 

Чунмён проснулся с хриплым криком, словно из перерезанной глотки. Крис, будто по цепной реакции, проснулся за ним вслед и, заметив, что Сухо часто дышит, прижал к себе и шептал успокаивающие глупости. Чунмён почти расслабился под такое обнадеживающее «это просто кошмар», пока не ощутил, что между ребрами стало неприятно горячо и липко. Он распахнул одеяло. Простынь была в тонких дорожках крови, которая стекала с царапины на коже. Рядом валялось лезвие. 

*** 

\- Это не больно, - Кай затянул жгут на плече Чунмёна и впрыснул в вену какую-то жидкость. Потом тоже самое сделал себе.  
\- Что это? – Чунмёну казалось, что все его эмоции были насквозь пропитаны морфием. Пусто и никак. Абсолютное смирение.  
\- То, что вернет нас обратно, но не позволит умереть, - Кай включил музыку и откинулся головой на спинку сидения. 

Чунмёну хотелось воткнуть иглу от шприца в его сердце. Но это было так же бессмысленно, как жизнь из кошмара в кошмар с редкими переходами в реальность.  
Чунмёну хотелось позвонить Крису и попросить прощения за то, что поверил мальчику из снов и не рассказал о своем сумасшествии.  
Чунмёну хотелось умереть. 

Силы, будто душа, по миллиметру покидали тело. Глаза слипались, поэтому парковка у больницы расплывалась одним черным пятном. Кай, кажется, продумал все до малейших деталей.  
Кроме того, что Чунмён резко заведет машину и газанет вперед, выезжая на трассу. Не справится с управлением и вырулит автомобиль через мост. 

*** 

В день его похорон капал редкий дождь.  
Крису безумно шел черный костюм. Чунмён отдал бы все на свете, лишь бы подойти к нему и поправить узелок на галстуке, который наверняка был завязан дрожащими пальцами.  
Кай лежал на его каменном надгробье, скрепив руки на затылке.  
\- Он тебя забудет, и ему перестанет быть больно, - в голосе Кая не было ни капли сочувствия. 

Когда люди у могилы стали расходиться, а на ресницах Криса собрался целый океан безысходности, Чунмёну хотелось снова чувствовать. Не просто создавать проекцию по воспоминаниям, а именно чувствовать, но единственное, что он ощущал, так это притяжение с неба. Интересно, а Кай догадывался, что возвратиться обратно, к настоящей жизни, они не смогут, даже если очень сильно захотят? Дорога теперь была только одна. Для Чунмёна - одна, для Кая дорог уже давно не было.  
\- Тут скучно, давай вернемся в больницу? – Кай скатился с чужого надгробья, подходя к Чунмёну.  
\- Я не могу. Меня зовут дальше.  
\- Куда...дальше..?  
\- Не знаю, дальше.  
\- Нет, ты не можешь! Ради тебя я вернулся из своего мира... Ты не можешь меня бросить! - Чунмён с жалостью подумал, что нет ничего ироничнее, чем одинокий человек, которому больно жить и который боится смерти. Вот это действительно проклятый адский круг. Всегда бояться, даже находясь между жизнью и смертью.  
\- Нет, Кай, ты вернулся ради себя. А мне, кажется, пора… - Чунмён вытянул перед собой руку, которая стала сливаться с воздухом. Он знал, что это не конец, что это начало чего-то другого, чего-то нового, где не будет Криса и куда не пустят Кая, потому что тот выбрал вечность без боли. 

Тень, притаившаяся у дуба, рассыпалась, будто догоревший уголек.  
Тишину бесконечного мира, словно сухую бумагу, разорвал отчаянный крик Кая. 

Однажды воскреснув после долгого сна, мальчик вновь был убит своей мечтой.


End file.
